Luke's Unforgettable Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Luke though it was just going to be just your advridge day working at the country club. Boy was he wrong as this is one day he would never forget. What was so unforgettable on this day? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own, work, know anyone who onws and works for ABC and ABC's Modern Family in anyway. This story was a request from **gaygeeky**

* * *

It has been a month since Luke has been working at the country club, and already he is making more then his parents and sisters. Most of it is due to tips he been getting. He is glad that he has a locker to put the money in as his pocket get pretty full with in two hours of a six to seven hour job. Sometimes however Luke either has no time to put the wad of tips in his locker or simply forgets.

When he came to work today the staff was running around trying to make everything to perfection. Luke wondered what was going on as the staff had never acted this way before when it came to high end members before. Luke then seen how the members where acting. This had to be some member if even the most powerful members are scared of this person. Soon Luke ran into his boss.

"I'm glad you are here. Today you will help out Mr. Christian Lucifer in what ever he needs."

"Wait is this why you guys are scrambling like this."

"Yes, he is the most powerful member we have yet. One bad review from him can shut this place down, and we be all out of a job for life. He will see to that."

"But why me?"

"Because everyone had dealt with him before now its your turn."

"That's just great."

"Now just wait outside hands in front of you clasped."

Luke rolled his eyes and did just that. He just stood there waiting. Soon a limo pulled up and the driver quickly came out and soon opened the door. A young boy soon came out about twelve or thirteen. Luke just thought it was just one of the members kids. The boy just smiled. The driver soon handed the kid a backpack and closed the door before going back into the limo.

"Hi" the boy said.

"Hi."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Some guy named Christian Lucifer. He is this powerful person and I bet he is real old too everyone is afraid of him even the other members. So you better stay out of his way. So they got me to help him out. I just hope I don't have to change his dipper."

"Nah I don't think you will do that, because I'm Christian but you can call me Chris."

Luke's face turned read not expecting this powerful person to be a kid. Then again this kid could be joking and it's not him. That's the last thing he wants following the kid around when the real Mr. Lucifer shows up and not just him is out of a job but everyone else and it would be all his fault.

"How do I know this is not some kind of trick just so you can boss me around while the real Mr. Christian Lucifer shows up and I am out of a job? After all you look twelve."

"Trust me I'm him and if you do a bad job not just you will lose your job but everyone else that works here as well and I make this place into a skate park just for myself. By the way I'm fourteen."

"Well That's what my boss said. Well not the whole skate park thing or that you where fourteen."

Luke was started to walk when Chris stopped him. Luke turned around seeing Chris holding the back pack in front of Luke. Luke soon sighed and took it. He soon opened the door for the kid and was soon right behind him. Luke hopes that he would get a rise after this and maybe Chris would give him a big tip. On the other hand Luke thought maybe he won't get a tip after all. Which happed sometimes.

The two seen Luke's boss making a B line towards them. The boss was moving faster then normal to them proving that this was Christian Lucifer. Just to check Luke looked behind him just to be sure. When he did no one was there. He quickly looked back at his boss who had his hand out to shake the young boys hand.

"Welcome Back Mr. Lucifer. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

"I hope so. At least this time you got someone younger to take care of my needs."

"Oh yes Luke here is indeed the youngest as well as the newest member of our staff, but don't worry I won't give him this job if he was not up for it."

"Oh I hope he is, or else."

"Don't worry sir. Anything you want Luke is here to do what is asked of him. Is that right Mr. Dunphy?"

"Yes sir it is."

"That's good, that reminds me. Luke put the bag in front of you and lower it down some so I can take somethings out."

Luke did what was asked of him and Chris unzipped the bag and pulled out a collar. Luke might not have been the smartest staff member but he had a feeling where this was going. Chris soon pulled out a plastic bag. Chris was soon going throw it and pulled what he was looking for which was a mettle name tag that said "Luke." Chris put the plastic bag back into the back pack and just smiled at Luke.

"Put the bag down and put this on the collar."

Chris handed the dog tag and the collar to Luke. As Luke was putting the tag onto the collar, Chris went throw the bag and pulled out a leash that wind itself back up by a push of a button. Chris soon zipped the bag up and that was when Luke was done and seen the leash.

"On you knees Luke."

Luke went on his knees and soon had the collar around his neck with the leash connected to it. Chris soon handed the bag back to Luke as Chris started to stretch out the leash.

"Get up, put the back on you back, and come with me."

"Luke sighed and was soon right behind Chis leash in hand. The two soon made it to the looker room. The men in there took one look at Chris and they quickly left. Chris just smiled as he can't wait to have more fun with Luke. He wondered how far he can take it this time.

"Luke take the bag off and put it on the bench."

Luke did not want to say anything as he had no clue what would happen if he did. Chris soon unzipped the bag and pulled out something Luke never seen before. Chris smiled and can't wait to use the object in his hand on Luke. Chris never used one of these on any of the members or employees of the Country club, but had used it on a few students at his prep school. What came next made Luke little more confused.

Chris soon pull out a unopened condom wrapper. Chris soon opened it up and put the condom over the butt plug. The plug was a normal size one since Luke's ass has not been trained yet, but over time it will be. Chris for one dose not think himself as gay, or even bi. He just loves fucking a hole and dose not care if it belongs to a male or female. A hole is a hole.

"pull down your pants and undies then bend over the bench."

Not wanting to lose the best job he had did what was asked of him. Luke soon jolted as the butt plug slid into his ass. Chris smiled seeing Luke's bubble but and more so when he seen Luke's dick twitch. Luke for one did not know why his dick just twitch as it became semi hard. Luke stood bent over waiting for Chris to say something. The thing he heard next was a click from a camera.

Luke just hoped no one could tell it was him if Chris decided to post it onto the net. What felt forever for Luke, Chris told him to pull his boxers and pants back up. After fixing himself and grabbing the bag, the two left the locker room. Every steep Luke took it felt weird. He worried the thing up his butt would fall out and fall out of his pant leg for everyone to see. Chris just smiled knowing full well the but plug won't fall out.

As they walked Chis took a near by tennis racket that belonged to a member. The member was about to say something when he notice it was Mr. Lucifer. Chris soon handed Luke the racket. Luke quickly took it as Chris walked Luke. Luke wondered if Chris was just going to take someone's tennis balls as well. Luke just looked around holding the racket to see if there was any balls laying around. Luckily there was none.

Chris then went to the counter and demanded four baskets of tennis balls. Luke forgot about the baskets of balls. He soon now was holding the four baskets with the racket as Chris led the way to the courts. Once out there Chris unleashed Luke. He soon took a ball and hit it. Chris did it a few more times before looking at Luke.

"Put the bag down and go get those and bring them back."

"Like a dog" Luke wanted to say but instead just went and did it. As Luke grabbed the third ball Chris start hitting balls at Luke. Luke quickly tried to doge the balls as he gated a few more to return them. Every time he return them back Chris would say "Good boy Luke" like Luke was a dog as he kept hitting them. Every so often a ball would hit Luke.

"Faster now." Chris said laughing as he kept trying to hit Luke.

Luke did the best he could with a butt plug in his ass. He really did not want it to fall out. No telling what Chris would do if it did. Every time a basket ends up being empty it would have balls back in it as Luke just drops them in there. Eventually Chris was board and called Luke back to him. Once the leash was back on Luke, Chris would just dump all the balls out onto the court and toss the racket somewhere.

"Ok lets go I could use a drink after that."

Once at the snack hut Chris took a bottle of water and started to drink in front of Luke. After drinking less then half the bottle Chris poured the rest of it onto the ground. Chris just smiled as Luke just stood there. Luke hope the day with him would end soon. After tossing the empty bottle somewhere they set off once again. This time to a different male's locker room. This one was connected to a spa.

Like last time he looked at the other members and once they seen Chris they quickly left. Luke was trying to find out how this kid got to be this powerful in the first place. He thought it must because who is dad might be. He told himself to ask once he was done being Chris's "dog." Luke soon put the bag down and Chris opened it up and soon pulled out the smallest speedos Luke had seen.

Without a care in the world Chris was about to undress but then had a better idea. All Chris did was look at Luke and back at his own cloths and back at Luke. Luke's eyes widen knowing what Chris wanted. The only person he undress besides himself was his toddler of an uncle Joe when it was time for bed when he was babysitting him. Luke took a few steps towards Chris and placed his hands on Chris's shirt.

"Shoes and socks first."

Chris soon sat down lifting his feet towards Luke. Luke went on his knees and start untying his shoes before taking them off. He then start taking of Chris's socks off next. After taking the first one he put it into the shoe and did the same with the other sock to the other shoe. While sill on his knees Luke undid the buttons of Chris's shirt. Once he removed the shirt Luke's eyes widen.

Chris had a well define chest like a Greek God for his age. Soon came the belt and as he undid the button and the zipper of Chris's pants He started to pull them down to revel the classic V. Luke wondered if Chris was some kind of model. Luke took a deep breath as all was left was Chris's boxers. Chris just smiled at Luke on his knees. Luke wanting to get this over with pulled them down fast.

Again Luke was shocked. Chris was packing for a boy his age and size, and he is not even hard. Chris was five inches soft and hairless. Luke's own dick started to twitch again. Then Luke notice Chris had a foreskin. Luke heard about them in his heath class but never seen one. Not even in the porn he watched. Chris just smiled and soon started to dick slap Luke. Chris soon handed Luke the speedos so Chris could step into them.

Once in them it left nothing to the imagination as everything was clearly visibly outlined. Chris dick was even popping out of them. Chris just smiled seeing the look on Luke's face. Soon Luke was standing up and was lead the way to the swimming pool. Chris undid Luke's leash and put it to the side. Chris soon jumped in like a Olympic diver that showed his perfect ass when his back was turned towards Luke.

Once Chris reached the surface he looked at Luke and smiled. "Jump in."

Luke took a deep breath and jumped in. Once he was in the pool he realized he forgot to put his phone in the locker and the day is not over yet.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the over due chapter I been having the longest writers block. I hope I don't have another one this long or even longer.

Chris just smiled seeing Luke's face. Luke for one just damaged his new phone. Even though he can easy afford a new one it was the fact of two things. One he wanted to show his family he was truly responsible having a cellphone even if he is now seventeen. The other he had pictures of hot girls in bikinis, topless, and even nude from an epic party he went that his parents did not know about.

Luke just stood there as Chris just started to swim. After a few laps which Chris did his best to splash Luke he stopped and walked towards him. Without saying a word Chris took off his speedo and tossed at Luke which hit his face. Luke would of cached it, but his mind was else where. Mostly it was on how much longer he had to be Chris's "pet."

"You know what Luke? I just might pee in the pool."

"Go ahead if you want. Apparently you will do it anyways and no one is going to complain. Well not to your face anyways."

"Know what I have a better idea then get out of the pool and head to the showers."

Luke did what he was asked as he held onto Chris's speedos. Before he went into the locker room he grabbed the leash knowing Chris would want him too. Once in the shower aria Chris came walking in. Luke still can't believe this fourteen year old's body was better then his. Even his dick looked little bigger when he was fourteen himself.

"Take your cloths off but leave the butt plug in."

Luke now knew what was in his ass he started removing his uniform. Once naked Chris just smiled seeing a naked Luke. It took everything he had to not get hard. Unlike himself Luke still had his pubs. Without saying another word he went into his bag. Luke for one did not like this at all as he had no clue what else Chris will take out. Luke eyes widen seeing a electric razor in Chris's hand.

"Now I want you to shave your pubs."

"That's it? You don't want me to shave my head?"

"Did not think of that. Thanks for giving me that idea."

Luke was kicking himself for bring it up now he might have his head shaved.

"But for now just stick with the pubs. Also I want you to be on your knees when you do it."

Chris handed the razor to Luke. As Luke was shaving he was hoping his head would be spared but no telling what's to come with this kid. Once Luke was all done he just looked at his handy work. To him it did make his dick bigger. He then thought maybe that's why Chris's dick looks big for his age. He soon put down the razor and looked at Chris while the young boy smiled back.

With out warning Chris started to pee and he aimed it at Luke.

"What the hell."

"Better stay or else."

Chris continues to pee on Luke's chest while Chris smiles away. Being peed on felt very weird to Luke and wondered has Chris done this before or was he the first. Truth be told Luke was not his first and he won't be last. What felt forever to Luke was only less then a minuet. Chris shook of the little droplets of pee left and just looked at Luke.

"Don't get up yet. That's what you get for talking to me that way."

Chris soon turned on the shower getting Luke wet again. The pee started to wash off of his body. The water was warm but Chris wanted to use cold but had other ideas going throw his head. As the water was running Chris walked in front of Luke again holding his dick and aiming at him. Luke signed thinking he will be peed on again at this point Luke did not care. The water will just wash it off anyways.

"Suck my dick."

Luke for one was not expecting that. This was not the first dick he had seen that was not on a screen and not the first that was close enough to his face. However to Luke that dick didn't count as it was Joe's as he helped him during bath time. Get your mind out of the gutter. Luke did nothing with Joe in fact the only "sexual" thing he has ever done was kissing. Though he bragged to the guys he did a whole lot more.

"No way I'm going to suck you regardless who you are."

"Do it or this place becomes a skate park and all the employee are living on the street."

Luke sighed knowing this kid just might be able to do it. He looked at the dick in front of him before grabbing it. He can already smell the chlorine and his dick probably taste like it too. Luke took a deep breath before sliding it into his mouth tasting a little chlorine. Chris just smiled and was glad he did not cum yesterday. Luke slowly started to suck away forgetting one thing.

"Hey watch your teeth. Cover them with your lips."

Luke did and continued to suck away. Even though Chris started to moan the blow job was not even ok. Chris was hoping to change that as he grabbed the sides of Luke's head and started to face fuck him, but not the way he normally dose it, which is aggressive by the way. Instead he went slow but still made Luke deep throat him. Chris was going to smile when he is about to hear Luke gag but he didn't.

Chris's eyes widen as everyone gags taking his whole dick down their throat. Chris for one that Luke had no gag reflex. Now he can really have fun with this. Soon Chris started to face fuck Luke normally catching Luke off guard. Chris really started to moan now. As for Luke he just wanted to get this over with. He was also glad he didn't get hard yet. No telling what will happen if he did.

Chris was getting closer on edge and decided not to warn Luke. After all he never warns anyone when he is about to cum. Luke had a feeling Chris was getting close as he was getting face fucked faster. He wanted to pull away but had a feeling what will happen if he did. Chris's moans soon got louder and after a few more thrusts he shot his load down Luke's throat. Luckily for Luke he did not taste the cum. Chris soon pulled out smiling at Luke.

"There you got what you want." Luke said as he was getting up.

"Get back Down It just started!"

Hope you enjoyed the over due chapter even though it's short


End file.
